


Hyde/Donna Drabbles

by TrashFoot



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, High School, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Just some (pretty short) stories related to Hyde and Donna. They've all been edited briefly by me (cuz finding an editor/beta is tough), so don't expect every mistake to be caught. Most, if not all, of them are based off prompts.





	1. Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this AU/'prompt': "We have an assignment to write a bunch of poems in English class and I got too into it, so you gawk at my four page poems making me uber uncomfortable" au. I intended to kind of 'show off' some of Donna's poems somehow, so I wrote three of them- including the haiku used- but just used that since I feel like it was the best one out of all three to use. I also intended for the assignment to be for the students to write any poem that was taught to them by the teacher, but I'm like 100% sure that's not how it came off within the story, and having those two haikus didn't help :/ Oh, also, the last line of Donna's poem is a low key attempt to imply that Hyde has been helping Donna by, well, just being a good person and talking to her about her issues.

"Hey Hyde," Donna greeted her friend, sliding into her seat next to him, "did you do the homework?" As the second bell rang, signaling that the students should be in class by now, Hyde held up an almost completely blank piece of paper, minus the three short lines scribbled on to it.

"At the end of lunch. Wrote a haiku." He said with a smile. Donna chuckled as she pulled out her folder for Mrs. Ellio's English class- the only class she had with Hyde this year.

"Nice. Can I read it?"

"Alright, class," Mrs. Ellio interrupted, "we'll get started in a few minutes, I just have to get myself prepared here, okay?" As if Mrs. Ellio wasn't just speaking, the two continued their conversation.

"Sure." Hyde responded, handing over his poem.

Man  
_All The Man does is_  
_Conspire and hide the truth-_  
_Tell me man, what's up?_

"Haha, nice. I went a little overboard." She admitted, pulling out four pages worth of poems.

"A little?" Hyde questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help it. With the break up with Eric and my mom and everything, I had a lot to get out."

"I got you. You mind if I read one?"

"Umm, sure, lemme just..." Donna trailed off as she flipped through her work. "Here, read that one."

Matters of the Heart  
_Both are gone from me_  
_My mom, my boyfriend- my ex_  
_You help heal my heart_

Again, raising an eyebrow, as he took in the haiku before handing it back, Hyde let his thoughts be known. "It's good. Like, seriously good."

"Thanks." 

"Not as good as mine though." He said with his trademark shit-eating grin. Donna laughed and shoved him.

"Okay class," Mrs. Ellio started, "settle down, settle down..."


	2. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off this AU/prompt: "We were forced to go outside due to a fire drill and I forgot my jacket, which sucks because it’s super cold. Thanks for lending me this jacket but you’re my crush ~~and I almost screamed when you gave it to me~~. Just know, you’re never getting this back."

**[Donna's POV]**  
Mr. Peterson's geometry class is hell. From his bad mustache to his boring, yet confusing teaching style to the fact that he has to repeat himself at least half a dozen times because most of the class doesn't get what he's saying about similar right triangles. None of it was good, like at all. But today, the gods- or at least the principal- decided to smile upon us and have a fire drill during class. The only crappy thing is that today is the day the temperature is hovering around freezing.

"Alright!" Kelso exclaimed, "I love fire drills!" 

"Holy hell, it's freezing out here." Hyde said, lining up with Kelso and I in the school parking lot. 

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have left your jacket in the room." Kelso scoffed. "And you guys call me the group idiot." Of course, Kelso's comment led to Hyde punching him in the arm. "Ow! Damn, Hyde! That hurt."

"If you don't want that to happen, don't make comments like that, ya moron." I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Here, Hyde. Take my parka." I said, starting to take it off. "I've got a jacket underneath anyways."

"Nah Donna, it's alright. I'm good." 

"No, Hyde it's okay. Here, take it." I said, offering it to him. He shook his head no, shivering.

"Wait Donna, why do you have two jackets?" Kelso asked.

"I'm a cold person."

"Man that's crazy, such a hot girl being a cold person." With that comment, I served him his second punch in the arm in the past five minutes.

"Ow!" He yelled, grabbing his arm, "Ugh, Donna, yours hurt so much more!"

"Then stop making stupid comments, you dill-hole!" As Hyde laughed, I saw his breath. "Hyde, really, take my parka."

"No, Donna, I'll be good. It's just a fire drill anyways." 

"At least take my denim jacket." I waited a second, while he just stared through his glasses. "Come on, Hyde. Don't make me hit you like I hit Kelso."

"Fine." Once I took off my denim jacket and handed it to Hyde, he snatched it out of my free hand and slipped it on, while I slipped my parka back onto myself. 

"Oooh, Hyde, are you blushing?!" I'm sure that the fact that Kelso said that so loud, along with the fact that he began pointing at Hyde's face, made him deserve that third punch even more so.

**~*~**

**[A few days later. Donna on the phone with Hyde. Hyde's POV]**

"Hyde, I still can't believe you got a cold."

"Yeah, well, it's whatever." I said, using a tissue to rub away some dripping snot.

"I'll bring over the math homework later tonight after I get done with it. If you want, I can show you how to do it tomorrow night, I mean since it will be Friday night and everything."

"Sure." I sniffled. "I'm just glad this cold is already going away."

"Did Mrs. Forman give you some of her soup?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I've been there. It really works."

"Oh, yeah, of course. I feel like her soup is helping kick my cold's ass." Donna chuckled a bit before a beat of silence fell between them.

"Well, I gotta get going if I'm ever going to get this stuff done."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." After hanging up, I threw out my tissue in the garbage, and grabbed Donna's jacket off the Forman's kitchen counter. I held it up close to my face, basically hugging it. Half of me was trying to get some sort of comfort out of it, and the other half of me was wishing my nose wasn't still so clogged so I could smell what's left of Donna's scent on it. "Fuck." I berated myself out loud, realizing how deep I was in with this crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off this AU/prompt: "We were forced to go outside due to a fire drill and I forgot my jacket, which sucks because it’s super cold. Thanks for lending me this jacket but you’re my crush ~~and I almost screamed when you gave it to me~~. Just know, you’re never getting this back."


	3. Cosmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Donna take a Cosmo quiz together.

"Alright, number 6: How often does he talk about other girls around you?" Jackie asked. "Does he do it sometimes when he's into someone or going on a date or something, does he never really talk about other girls unless he's talking about how things didn't work out with exes and why, or does he sometimes talk about them and other times he talks about how he wishes he were with someone like you?" Donna thought for a moment. 

"Well... with the first one, I do the same to him. The second one, he doesn't really do, at least not always. And the third one... I don't think he's done that for a good while... so, I guess the first one." Jackie circled the A with her pen.

"You know, Donna, I'm glad you're letting me do this with you." Jackie started. "It's such a good way for us to bond, you know? The only question I have is, why Hyde? I mean, he's dirty, he always smells, and don't get me started on his hair."

"I don't think it's about that stuff so much as it is about him. Like his personality, and just... how he is."

"You mean dirty? Like Leo?" Jackie retorted.

"Jackie, I don't know what you have against him, but I'm just trying to get my feelings out here, okay? I don't do this that often, and it's kinda weird for me."

"Okay, sorry. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Anyways, it's just that like, he's been there for me, you know? Like after Eric and I broke up, and after my mom left, he was there. He's been supportive and he knows what it's like to be abandoned by your own mom. It helps so much to have someone be able to relate. And there's so much more about him..."  
"Okay, Donna, I think you're looking too much into this. Are you sure you don't just have a plain old crush on him? Or are like, romanticizing him or something?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm infatuated with him like he was with me, or if I actually love him." Then, Jackie gasped as a new idea came to her head.

"Donna, do you want me to do some digging for you? I can see if-"

"Jackie- Jackie," Donna said letting out a laugh, "Jackie, no, I think I'll be okay without you snooping around, alright?" Jackie pouted.

"Fine."

"Let's just finish the quiz."

"Alright." Picking up the pen, Jackie continued on with the quiz. "Number 7. Does he--"

"Wait- what am I doing? Why am I going through this stupid 'does he like me’ Cosmo quiz- since when did I revert to being a 12-year-old?" Jackie gasped again, this time looking offended.

"Donna! Do you know what you just said?! Cosmo is the thing to turn to in a situation like this! Now, sit your big, lumberjack butt back down and finish this quiz with me!"

"Jackie, no, I-"

"Donna..."

"Ugh, fine." Donna said, plopping back down in the chair and folding her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off this AU/prompt: "I’m reading through all the ‘does s/he like me’ quizzes that Cosmo has to offer, since when did I revert to being a 12-year-old” AU. The quiz I got the question(s) from came from here: http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/news/a58294/does-he-like-me-more-than-a-friend/


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Donna invites Hyde over for dinner with her & her dad when the Forman’s go out of town (for a family funeral or something). Bob admits about his vague distrust of Hyde in the beginning of/before the meal. After an awkward-ish silence, they get into the topic of abandoned mothers (Donna could start it by asking Hyde if he's tracked down Edna yet), and after gaining some common ground, there's a hint that Bob is starting to come around to liking Hyde. Donna and Hyde just started dating. Also, this is after Hyde gets the job at the restaurant as a chef, and impresses Bob with the meal.

The smell of meat grilling outside managed to flow into the house through the closed door. As I sat in the kitchen, I couldn't help but zone out, thinking about this new relationship I'm in. What brought me out of it was my dad showing up in a speedo and a towel thrown over his shoulder, as Pam came in quickly behind and locked her arm with his.

"Hi honey, Pam and I are gonna take a quick dip in the hot tub before dinner."

"Okay, but please keep it PG- Hyde's cooking dinner out there." 

"Oh, so that's what that smell is." Pam stated.

"Well it smells good. And we'll make sure not to get into any trouble out there sweetheart. Except I don't know if Pam here can stay out of trouble," Bob said, beginning to tickle her.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna barf." I admitted.

"Okay, Pammie, I'll meet you out there- I'm just gonna talk to Donna for a sec."

"Alright," she said, prancing out the door.

"Now Donna," he began, sitting down next to me. "You know I'm happy for you, and I'm definitely happy for him for choosing you, but... well, I'm just gonna say it: I don't like him, and I certainly don't trust him."

"What? Dad, why?"

"Well, for one, he's a bad influence with all that pot smoking. I don't want him sending you down the wrong path."

"Dad, I've been friends with him for years, and I'm still doing well."

"So? You could still end up in a bad situation because of him."

"I'll be fine, dad. I am fine. You just have to get to know him."

"Okay, but I still don't trust him."

 

**~*~**

 

"So, Bob, how do you like your burger?" Hyde asked.

"This is fantastic!" Bob said excitedly, mid-chew. "I mean it's so juicy, and- and... fantastic!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Hyde said with a smile.

"Where'd you learn how to cook?" Pam asked.

"Well, I kind of learned when I started working for Roy down at the restaurant. I guess I've always been kind of good at cooking, and getting the munchies from..." Hyde looked over at Bob and Pam, "uh, not getting enough food at home. In retrospect, that probably helped me become better at it. But since I lived in that craphole with Edna, I didn't have the right kinds of resources to practice until the restaurant." 

After a beat of awkward silence, Bob broke it by saying, "Well, it's good!" And chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it, dad." Donna said.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to like the cook a little more, too." Bob replied, looking at his daughter and smiling. Donna smiled back, grabbing Hyde's hand under the table and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Good." She said, looking to her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The menu is intended to be this: 
> 
> Dinner: Burleigh Court Steak Burger (add cheese and bacon to Bob's), toasted bun, twice cooked chips, salad with slices of cucumber (source: http://www.burleigh-court.co.uk/media/menu-room-service.pdf)
> 
> Dessert: molten chocolate cake


	5. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing I wrote up and edited even quicker. Based off this 'Imagine Your OTP' prompt:  
> Person A: *Kisses B's forehead*  
> Person B: *frowns* You missed  
> Person A: ...?  
> Person B: *Leans forward and kisses A's lips*

Swinging the basement door open, I marched in, ready to release my anger on whoever was there. Both fortunately and unfortunately, only my boyfriend was present.

“God, my parents are so- aaugh!” I let out a yell as I dropped onto the couch. Hyde raised an eyebrow at me from his chair.

“What’s going on?” I let out a big sigh, readying myself to get what I needed to off my chest.

“They’re just... they’re at it again. And I’m just so tired of it. At this point I wish they’d get divorced and get it over with.” Hyde stood up and made his way over to me, behind the couch. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he began to comfort me.

“I know this is hard, but I’m sure something’s gonna happen sooner rather than later.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s obvious that they’re trying everything they think is right. Something’s gotta break soon. I guess now it’s just a waiting game.” I can feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes, and I knew what was gonna come next.

“I don’t--” There it is, I thought as I felt the tear slip down my cheek. I restarted what I was going to say as I tried to regain my composure a little. “As much as I don’t want it to happen, I know it’ll make things better.”

“Hey, if and when it happens, I’ll be here for you- I promise. Remember that, okay?” I nodded yes. I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head, as if to seal his promise.

“You missed.”

“What?” Hyde asked, obviously confused. I looked back up at him, grabbed his face and connected his lips to mine.


	6. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's based off this prompt I got from tumblr: Two people decide if they haven’t had their first kiss by a certain time they will be each other’s first kiss. (Tbh there's more but of course it wouldn't fit :/ ) It was edited by me, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me! Thanks!

The awkwardness of puberty made them both a little scared and a little more desperate. They both knew at the time they didn’t really feel anything like that towards each other, so they made a pact that if neither of them had their first kiss by graduation day of high school, they’d be each other’s.

Within the next few years, Hyde had his first kiss with Christie, Donna had hers with Eric. Hyde had his first girlfriend in Christie, Donna had her first boyfriend in Eric. Hyde had his first time with— well, you get the point. They both had their ups, downs, and in-betweens, and graduation day was fast approaching. It was only the night before graduation when they were out camping with the gang that Hyde brought it up...

“Hey, man,” Hyde greeted Donna, and took a swig of his beer. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Hey.” She started off her response in a low voice as she sat down next to her friend on the log, careful not to sit on his beloved sunglasses. “Oh, Eric fell asleep and I just, can’t.”

“Yeah, I hear ya. Here, you want some?” He asked, gesturing towards the last beer in the case.

“Yeah sure. Maybe it’ll help me get my mind off of tomorrow.” Donna stated, watching her friend grab her drink and pop the top off for her. She immediately began sipping at it.

“It’s certainly helped me. What’s weird though,” Hyde started as he sipped his beer one more time and stared from into the dwindling fire, “is that despite all the stuff that’s gone on today, there’s one other thing I can’t get my mind off of. Remember that pact we made back when we were 15?” Donna took a second to look back at that year of her life. “That one where, if we didn’t have our first kisses by now, we’d kiss each other?” Donna’s eyes widened in remembrance.

“Oh my God, yeah!” She said a little too loud. She realized this, took a quick look around to see if she woke anyone up, then went back into the conversation, quietly this time. “Man, back then graduation seemed so far away.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe it’s already here.” There was a beat of silence before Hyde went on. “Listen, uh, I-I know we’ve both had our first kisses and everything, but, uh-“ He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, attempting to take a moment to find out what he wanted to say next. After taking a sip from her bottle, Donna continued the conversation for him, boldly asking:

“You still wanna do it?” After taking a second to feel the initial shock of what she asked, Hyde responded.

“Yeah- I mean- what, uh, what about Forman though?” Hyde finished the last of his drink, and his eyes followed it as he set it on the ground between his feet, obviously too nervous to look at Donna anymore.

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Hyde suddenly looked at her, surprised at what she said. “I’ll explain it to Eric.” There was another moment of silence where the both of them just sat, waiting for something to happen. “Well?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Donna placed her beer on the ground near her, in order to keep from accidentally spilling everywhere. They both moved closer, filling in the gap between them. In an attempt to keep the kiss as free from awkwardness as possible, Hyde placed his left hand on Donna’s face. By the time their lips met, her hand was on his face too. When those few seconds were over, they both hovered in each other’s faces for an extra second, realizing something big.

“Wow.” Hyde said in amazement. Donna pulled herself away first, suddenly facing back towards the fire with her fingers on her temples. “What? What’s wrong?” Before saying anything, she shook her head once and inhaled, her hands falling on her knees.

“No- nothing- don’t worry about it—“ She was about to get up when Hyde grasped her wrist and said,

“Donna, please, just tell me.” With her mouth agape and struggling to find the words, they again sat in the stillness and the silence of the world around them.

“Nothing. Just- I’m… That kiss was...” she gestured, hoping the right words would come now, though they didn’t.

“A mistake?” Hyde winced a little as he said the words he used as his attempt to help Donna fill in the blank.

“No! Nononono- not that- the opposite of that. It was perfect. I actually like, felt something you know?” Hyde bobbed his head in acceptance of her reply. “That’s what was so hard to admit. It scared me, ‘cause I’m with Eric, and...” Donna trailed off.

“Don’t worry, I get it.”

“You do?” Donna asked with a sense of amazement.

“Yeah, man. Listen, neither of us wanna hurt Forman. You as his girlfriend—“

“—Fiancée.”

“Fiancée, right. And me as his best friend, we can’t do that to him.” Donna sat for a moment before speaking, a touch of sadness in her voice now.

“That kiss was nice, though. I mean, I hate to say it, but I don’t think I’ve had a kiss like that since Eric and I’s very first kiss.”

“You know what might help?” Hyde asked, placing a friendly hand on Donna’s shoulder. “Another kiss.” Donna let out a laugh with her friend, swiveling her head towards the fire before looking back at Hyde. “No, but seriously man, let’s make another pact. If both of us are single at our 15 year reunion, then we can get together then and see where it goes.” Donna let out another small laugh.

“Alright.”

“Agreed?”

“Agreed.” And with a handshake, the deal was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just heard today (like *right* after I posted this chapter) that Danny Masterson was fired from his Netflix show, The Ranch, because of rape accusations. Despite me being supportive of Netflix’s decision, I do want to clarify that I’m only here for the *fictional characters* portrayed by the actors, not for the actors themselves.


	7. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde apologizing to Donna after forcibly kissing her at the cabin in the S1E13 “Ski Trip.” The line “I could punch you right now” is from @prompt-bank on tumblr.

“Well...” I said in hopes of breaking the ice. Donna and I had wound up being the last two standing around the Vista Cruiser.

“I don’t really wanna talk to you right now.” Before she could storm off towards her house, I tried to stop her.

“Donna wait—“

**“I could punch you right now.”** She said as she kept moving.

“Please, I just wanna talk.”

“No, you’ve done enough.”

“Look, Donna, I’m sorry.” She stopped in her tracks.

“Sorry about what?”

“Ugh, come on, you know what.” She started walking again. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry about what I did.” She spun around and gave me a look. Man, she was good at twisting my arm. “I’m sorry about kissing you like that. I shouldn’t have done it, I know, I just...” I shrugged, taking a moment of silence to collect my thoughts. “I really like you, but I get that you and Forman are gonna... happen, I guess. I just don’t wanna lose you as my friend. And if you don’t wanna talk to me for a while, I understand.” After standing in front of her deciding glare for what felt like the longest time, she finally spoke.

“Okay, fine. I accept your apology, but you can _never_ pull that crap on me again, alright?”

“Yep, got it.”

“Good. Dilhole.” And just like that, she left me in the cold.


	8. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna brings Hyde lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens a little bit before season 1, and a little while after thanksgiving. The bolded text are lines from the tumblr blog splattermemes, though the first one has been edited a touch for historical accuracy.

“I’m telling you man,” Hyde explained to Eric as they sat down at their usual lunch table, “the janitor was planting tiny microphones in the locker room! I saw him doing it!”

“Hyde, the janitor was _literally_ replacing a light bulb.”

“I don’t know man, I think Principal Pridewell is trying to get one on me.”

“What is Pridewell doing to you?” Donna asked with joking suspicion as she joined her friends.

“Hyde thinks the janitor was bugging the boys’ locker room during P.E.” Eric admitted before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“Hey, Big Brother is always watching.”

“Yeah Hyde, sure. Hey Eric, what kind of sandwich is that?” Donna asked, trying to change topics.

“Thanksgiving turkey leftovers. Again.” He responded with a mouthful.

“What else?”

“Uhh,” Eric peered into his brown bag, “a banana, crackers, and some Piggly Wiggly grape soda.”

“Oh, never mind. Hyde, what do you have?” He reached into his backpack and pulled out two snack foods.

**“All I have are a Twinkie and... an old Oreo.”**

“Well, then you’re in luck. Here,” she said, sliding a brown bag across the table to her friend.

“What’s this?”

“Lunch.”

**“You brought me lunch?”**

“Yeah.”

“But what about you?”

“Don’t worry, I got my own.” Donna pulled out a second bag.

“Wait, how’d you get your parents to make two lunches?” Eric asked out of curiosity.

“Easy; my mom makes my lunches the night before, and I managed to trick her into making me another one this morning.”

“Well, thanks man. What’s the catch?”

“No catch.” Donna said as she opened up her bag. Hyde arched his eyebrow behind his glasses in hopes of getting more information. “Fine,” Donna started, “the janitor gave that to me to give to you. He said something about trying to implant a tracking device in you under Principal Pridewell’s orders.”

“I knew it. And as thanks for your valuable information, here’s a Twinkie.” Donna let out a laugh.

“Thanks.”

**~*~**

“So, Donna, how’d it go?” Midge asked during a lull in the conversation during dinner.

“How did what go, mom?”

“Giving that lunch to your little crush?”

“Oh my God, _mom!_ ” Donna exclaimed, hiding her face and blushing fiercely.


	9. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: Eric is taking his and Donna’s break up (idk which one) poorly, being angry at Donna and Hyde. Eric ends up blowing up at Hyde & says something crappy, like “No! Donna is mine, and you can’t have her!” to which Hyde replies “You’re treating her like she’s an object, man! No wonder she left.” And storms out, which leads to this AU/Prompt:  
> ‘I’m egging a random person’s house ~~Hyde is aiming for Eric’s window, Donna corrects him cuz this is the back of the house Eric’s window faces my house so that must be Laurie’s window whoops~~ to relieve stress and you join me and as it turns out the house belongs to your ex and now they are chasing us as well as the police ~~no thanks to Red~~ and now we’re both in jail waiting to be bailed so um you wanna talk about it? AU.

“Ugh great,” Hyde said as Eric plopped down on the basement couch, filling up both cushions as he laid down, “the epitome of depression is here. What is it now? Were you thinking of that time she beat you up? Or that other time? Or how ‘bout—”

“Stop it, Hyde. I’m not in the mood.”

“Ooh, well then.” He responded, grabbing a popsicle out of the freezer before leaning up against it. “You wanna talk about it at least?”

“Mm. I dunno. It’s just...” Eric let out a big sigh before continuing, “God, I thought we were gonna be together forever, y’know? That’s what it felt like— at least to me, anyways...”

“Did she not feel the same way?”

“If she did, do you think I’d be waking up at noon only to come down here?”

“Uh, yeah. You do that anyways.”

“Hyde, you know what I mean.” Eric snapped bitterly.

“God what’s up your ass?”

“You wanna know, Hyde?” Eric asked, getting up. “You wanna know what’s up my ass? The fact that I didn’t break up with her— she broke up with me! All cuz she- she wanted to ‘work on getting into college,’ and-and ‘make sure she could have a future’ and ‘get out of this podunk town.’ She was even talking about like... not rushing her love life and stuff. Listen, Hyde, she’s supposed to be mine. And mine only!”

“Eric, you know you can’t just control her, right?”

“I’m not trying to control her!— It’s just— I, I already know what I want our lives to look like! And I don’t wanna risk her finding someone else and, you know, ruining my plans!”

“Dude, you’re freaking out about this so much.” Hyde said, unable to hold back a laugh of unbelievability. “There are some things you can’t control in this life, man. I’ve known her as long as you have, and I know that you know that with some things, you can’t hold her back.”

“Yeah, but what if she goes off to college and meets someone else? What do I do then?”

“I don’t know. That’s something you’d have to figure out.”

“But I don’t want to! She’s my everything— this may be the only chance I have with a future with her, and I can’t let her go! God, she was mine...”

“Forman, stop it! Treating her like an object like that won’t bring her back, and you know it!”

“Well I can’t help it, Hyde! And if that’s all you think about it then, just— get the hell out of here!”

“Fine! Since you can’t come to your damn senses!” Hyde yelled, slamming the basement door behind him.

**~*~**

“Hyde,” Donna giggled as she entered the neighbor’s backyard, “what’re you doing?”

“Trying to egg Forman’s room,” he replied before chucking another egg towards the window. Another miss.

“You know that’s not Eric’s room, right?” Hyde looked at his friend curiously as he slipped another egg into his hand. “Yeah, his room is over there, his window faces my house.”

“Thanks, man.” He moved himself below the window, and tossed the next egg. Another miss, as the egg hit just below the window pane. “You wanna join? I’ve still got like 6 more.” She looked at him doubtfully. “C’mon, now’s your chance to get some of that anger out!”

“Alright, sure.” Donna giggled again. Grabbing an egg, she hit the glass with accuracy.

“Yeah! Nice shot!” He yelled as he gave his friend a high five. They both grabbed one more egg each, hurtling them at the window again. Suddenly, the sound of approaching sirens prevented them from grabbing the last two. Hyde dropped the carton as he yelled at Donna to run.

**~*~**

“Oh my God...” Donna said as she sat down on the bench in the holding cell. “My dad’s gonna kill me.”

“Don’t worry, at least we’re safe from Red here.” Hyde said, taking a seat next to her.

“Well, duh, he’s the one who called the cops in the first place! Didn’t you hear him?!”

“Haha, yeah. Man that was a sick burn.” Donna gave him an angry look.

“What do you mean ‘sick burn’? What did you do to him?”

“Nothing!” Hyde said with laughter, “He obviously had a chance and he took it!” Donna continued her stare. “Fine, fine! We may have had a small prank war going on between each other. C’mon, Donna we’re just having fun.” She crossed her arms and placed her head on the concrete wall behind her, letting out an angry breath. As a moment passed between them, Hyde opened his mouth, wanting to speak, but Donna beat him to the punch.

“What were you doing egging Eric’s room in the first place?”

“Oh, he uh, he and I were talking earlier and he got feisty with me. It was just some brotherly revenge.”

“Really? What’d he say?”

“I don’t know if you really wanna hear it. He was venting about the breakup. Just stuff about the future and love and crap like that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He was going on about wanting to still be with you, but I think he’s just scared about his own future and his love life after you. Plus, I wasn’t having how he was talking about you.” He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. “Sorry, I... hope I’m not making you like,” he moved his hand around in an attempt to make a gesture, “upset or anything.”

“No, it’s fine. I mean I didn’t mean to upset him, especially that much, but I think I know what I want, and I just wanna make sure I can get it done.”

“I was trying to tell him basically that.”

“Well, thanks for defending me.”

“It’s no problem.”

“Y’know, I... never mind, I shouldn’t.”

“What?” 

“No, it’s stupid.” Donna said with a small laugh and a smaller blush on her cheeks. Hyde chuckled.

“C’mon Donna, you can tell me. Spit it out. You’re among friends.” He said, gesturing to the empty cell in front of them and the cop on the outside doing busywork at their desk. This made Donna chuckle again.

“Okay, fine.” As she began, she looked down at her feet, refusing to look up at Hyde. “Since the breakup I’ve uh, been having... feelings— I think, anyways— for you.”

“Oh.” Hyde said plainly. Donna didn’t know what to make of his one word response.

“Sorry, I— I really shouldn’t’ve— sorry—” As she stood up off the bench, a hand grabbed her wrist.

“No, Donna, don’t be. It’s fine. Actually, it’s—”

“Hyde, Pinciotti.” A large officer came sauntering into the room, being followed by a familiar face. “You two are free to go.” The officer told them as he opened up the door.

“Hello, dumbasses.”


	10. Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde’s new girlfriend seems good in front of the group, but Hyde admits to Donna that everything’s not as it seems. Prompt: “You deserve someone better than her.”

**“You deserve someone better than her.”**

“What?” Hyde asked.

“Hyde, she gave you a black eye!”

“Well, for your information Donna, I had that curling iron coming to me.”

“Just because you got her a pair of slippers a size too small doesn’t give her the right to hurt you like that.”

“My mom used to pull that crap with me all the time!”

“Yeah, and you’re mom was a crazy bitch! Tell me, Hyde: does Mrs. Forman throw stuff at you when you don’t wash all of the lasagna off of the pan after dinner?”

“No—”

“And does Jackie throw crap at you when you when you say no when she wants to go shoe shopping with someone?”

“No, bu—”

“Hell, I’m mad at you right now and do you see anything flying past your head?!”

“No!”

“Exactly! No! And you wanna know why? ‘Cause I love you!” A heavy silence filled the air between Donna and Hyde, if only for a moment.

“You... you what?” Hyde asked softly, staring at his friend wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

“I mean— we all love you, ya know? Me included, a-and—“ Donna couldn’t stop the blush from spreading on her face.

“You love me?”

“I—”

“Is that what this is all about, man?” Donna opened her mouth, about to continue her obvious lie, when she dropped her head. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she answered.

“Kinda. I mean it wasn’t originally, it just sort of...” she swirled around one of her hands in an attempt at an appropriate gesture, “happened.” It was then that Hyde’s lips suddenly landed on Donna’s, which she immediately pulled away from... almost. “Wait, what about—? About... her?” She asked, momentarily forgetting Hyde’s girlfriend’s name.

“Consider her and I through.” Hyde assured her before kissing her again.

“ _Oh!_ That’s so _adorable!_ ” Kitty yelled from the top of the stairs.


	11. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so Hyde/Donna oriented, but Eric and Donna break up over it. Prompt: "“It’s not that obvious…is it?”

“And of course, Donna would choose Hyde as her lab partner for chemistry, ‘cause, well...” Kelso trailed off before speaking the unspoken truth.

“‘Cause what, Kelso?” Hyde asked his friend.

“Yeah Kelso, ‘cause what?” Eric asked with a tinge of anger, placing an arm behind his girlfriend on the back of the raggedy old couch.

“Oh please,” Jackie said without thinking, “it’s ‘cause Donna’s got a crush on him.” With that, Eric shot Jackie daggers as a blush began to creep on Donna’s cheeks.

“Ay...” Fez whimpered as he froze in place out of fear.

**“It’s not that obvious…is it?”** Donna asked of her group of friends.

“Wait, what?!” Hyde shouted.

“Donna! What the hell!” Eric yelled out, pushing himself off the couch. “You’re supposed to be my girlfriend! My girlfriend!”

“But Eric, I—“

“I don’t even think I wanna hear it, Donna! I... I-I-I gotta go. I gotta...” He trailed off, flying up the stairs.

“Wait! Eric!” Donna yelled as she went after him.

********

“Eric! Please, just let me in!” Donna yelled through the door, fighting back tears already.

“No!” Yelled his faint voice. “I don’t wanna talk to you!” It was clear that Eric’s tears had already begun.

“Eric, honey,” Kitty said, “she really wants to talk things through.”

“I said no!”

“I don’t know what this crap is about,” Red began, “but if you don’t open this door right now and stop all this yelling, I swear I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you’ll be tasting my foot for weeks!” With that came silence, and then a click from the doorknob. Donna quickly grabbed the knob and twisted, pushed the door open, and closed it as soon as she stepped inside.

“Eric, I am so sorry.” Donna said immediately, sitting at the end of his bed and looking into his red, puffy eyes.

“No you’re not.”

“You don’t get to say things for me, alright? I said I’m sorry and I meant I’m sorry.” Tears began stinging the back of her eyes, and she couldn’t hold them back. “I wasn’t expecting that to happen.”

“Can you at least answer a question for me?”

“Sure, anything.”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you had a crush on him?”

“I... I don’t know. Not for too long.” They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, tears silently rolling down both of their cheeks. Suddenly Eric broke it.

“You know, this is one of my biggest fears. Losing you. Especially to Hyde.” He took a moment to collect some of his thoughts and sniffle as he wiped away a few tears. “I know... I know I’m not worthy of you, Donna. I don’t know if he is, but... now that I think about it, if I had to lose you to anyone, I’m glad It’s Hyde. I know he’ll treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

“Eric, I...” the tears started coming harder now, “I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know if he likes me back.”

“Trust me on this one. He likes you. We had a huge fight about it the other day.”

“Oh, so that’s what all of your recent weirdness and tension’s been about.”

“ _Recent_ weirdness?” This made Donna smile, and seeing her smile made Eric smile.

“You know... I’m still so, _so_ sorry about all this.”

“Donna, you’re the love of my life, but... if this is how it’s gonna be, then... I guess I can’t do anything about it. Except for the fact that things are gonna be weird between the three of us for a while.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“I love you, Donna Pinciotti.”

“I loved you, Eric Forman.” And with that, they had their last kiss before Donna got up to leave.


End file.
